Miniature Disaster
by Casteline
Summary: Its just a random semi-serious comic relief which my account is in dire need of . Possible Harry/Tonks if you squint. Post OOTP, pre HBP and DH
1. Nymphadora Tonks

Okay, so this is part of a larger fic that wasn't going anywhere, so I've started scrapping it (as i'm doing with quite a bit of other stories). Don't worry, it will still make perfect sense.

Its just a random semi-serious comic relief (which my fanfiction account needs a bit of).

I don't own.

Takes place during the summer after Order of the Phoenix, right after sirius died.

Slight Tonks/Harry if you squint.

Onto the story!

* * *

**_Miniature Disaster - Part One_**

_POV: Nymphadora Tonks_

"Wotcher Harry," I say. "Can't sleep?"

"Hi Tonks," he says, taking a sip from the mug he is holding. "No. You?"

I shake my head. "After everything that's happened these past few months…" Then realizing what she'd said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. I think I'd rather people be able to talk about it. I mean, it's nice of everyone to avoid the subject and all, but when you walk into a room and everything goes silent, it's not hard to realize what they're all talking about."

"I know how you feel."

"Mudbloods, half-breeds, blood traitors…" Kreature muttered, passing through the kitchen.

"Shut up Kreature," Harry said. "I really hate this place. I think it's actually worse than the Dursleys."

"The way you talk about that place, I don't see how that's possible."

"They say what they feel and don't beat around the bush. Everyone here acts like they're walking on egg-shells whenever they're around me."

"They're just trying not to upset you," I say.

"It's not working."

"I know, but you shouldn't take your anger out on them. Or yourself, Merlin knows that isn't healthy. Hell, if you need to take out some anger, track down Bellatrix Lestrange and take it out on her. Remus and I would be glad to help."

He smiles slightly (which was what I was hoping for).

"As fun as that sounds, it's probably not the best plan."

"No, probably not. So why can't you sleep?" I change the subject. "Aside from the obvious."

"Every time I try, I see their faces. My parents, Cedric, Sirius. Everyone he's ever killed."

"You think Voldemort's behind it?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Dumbledore has convinced Snape to continue my training. Part of that training involves Snape trying to get into my head at random intervals when we're not in lessons…"

"That seems like a bit of an invasion of privacy," I mutter.

"Yeah. Anyway, he has managed to get in several times while I was awake, but not at all when I'm sleeping. He thinks I've learned to close my mind subconsciously. Now if I could just do it consciously. Its rather annoying when I'm in the middle of a conversation with someone then there he is in my head."

"I'll bet. Listen, since neither of us can sleep, and I don't have to be at the Ministry for…" I glance down at my watch. "Three hours. What do you say we go down to the ballroom and practice some dueling?"

"But…" he begins.

"One of the many enchantments the Blacks put on this house was one to allow underage magic. I'm not really sure why, but they did. Might as well take advantage of that."

"Sound great then."

* * *

Part two coming soon.

Reviews are much appreciated.

Ella


	2. Harry Potter

I don't own.

I would have updated sooner, but my computer was on the fritz. Doesn't seem like anyone cares anyway.

And here is part two!

* * *

**_Miniature Disaster - Part Two_**

_POV: Harry Potter_

"You're never going to win Potter," Tonks taunts. "I've got 3 years of Auror training on you. Stupefy!"

"Someone's kind of full of themselves," I reply dodging the stunner. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

The spell dissipates into an invisible shield.

"Impedimenta!" she shouts. Instead of using magic, I just out of the way.

"That one's on you," I say as the spell ricochets off a hanging lamp and made a large burn mark in the wall just a few feet from where I had been standing. "Tarantallegra!"

"No way, entirely your fault. Rictusempra!"

"Do you want to be the one to tell Mrs. Weasley you let me do magic outside of school? Confudo!"

"You're not supposed to be doing magic outside of Hogwarts," a voice suddenly says. It is a moment before I realized it was in my head.

"Get out of my head," I reply silently. "Incarcerous!"

"Make me," Snape hisses.

"Rictusempra!" I shout while simultaneously trying to shove Snape out of my mind.

"Confudo!" Tonks says jumping out of the way just in time.

The combination of the spell Tonks sent and the one Snape used on me, I went flying backward and…

* * *

Part three up soon.

Review please!

Ella


	3. A Complement?

I don't own, blah blah blah.

Here is the end of it.

* * *

**_Miniature Disaster - Part Three_**

_POV: Third Person_

"Harry!" someone's voice exclaimed seconds after his eyes fluttered.

"Hermione?" he asked, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Oh, here are your glasses," she said as several other footsteps approached.

"You're okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Remus, Fred and George crowded around the bed.

"Yes—Ahh!" but before he could finish his thought, he was suddenly being beat upside the head with an oven mitt.

"Consider yourself lucky," Tonks said from the other side of Harry's bed. "I got the spatula."

"Well what did you expect to happen? Letting him practice magic outside school."

"Well, he wasn't supposed to get hurt," she grumbled.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," a deep voice said from the doorway.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to the door. Everyone else turned too.

"I am, unfortunately, still helping Potter with Occlumency. I entered his mind while he was dueling Tonks."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. "Why didn't you tell Tonks?"

"Because he is smart enough to realize that he needs to know how to duel and practice Occlumency at the same time," Snape said before Harry could answer.

Everyone gave him a surprised look. Did Snape just complement Harry?

"It appears that, while he can not handle a simple stunner in combination with trying to knock someone out of his mind, he can send spells to both his opponent and the invader."

"You mean I sent the spell at you and Tonks?"

"Indeed."

"Out of curiosity, what spell?" Fred asked.

"Rictusempra," Tonks said, stifling a laugh. The others also tried to hide their laughs. Remus on the other hand, laughed outright.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Just… trying to picture you being hit by a spell that makes the victim laugh," Remus smiled.

"You did good Potter," he said. "You may just be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

The others looked shocked once more as he left the room.

"Two complements in one day Harry," Ron said. "I think the world might implode."

"Two complements in one lifetime is impressive," Remus said, "And do you even know what implode means?"

The End

* * *

There will be a sequel coming soon. Be on the look out for it.

Reviews are wonderful

Ella


End file.
